Hopelessly Devoted
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: Daisy assures Sweets of her unwavering loyalty. Aftermath of 'Cinderella in the Cardboard'.


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! :D Here's something small I wrote today while procrastinating about Message in the Status Update (the new chapter will be up in the next few days, I promise)! But while you're waiting, I hope you enjoy this Swaisy fluffsicle!**

**Set at the end of Cinderella in the Cardboard – enjoy! :)**

"Wow." I pant, running a hand through my hair. "That was... pretty fun." I glance at the office door, expecting someone to burst in and find us. Thankfully, no such thing occurs.

Daisy giggles, rolling over so her chin is resting on my chest as she grins up at me. "I would call that a lot more than 'pretty fun'." she winks, causing my heart to stutter before picking up speed. "So, have I convinced you that I'm not cheating on you yet?"

"Yup." I say, breathing deeply in an attempt to get my heartbeat back to normal.

To think less than an hour ago I'd been broken hearted, convinced Daisy was cuckolding on me with her 'fiancé', ready to actually break up with her. Now, however, I was back to the over the moon, head-over-heels-in-love state Daisy usually brought about.

"I should probably get back to work." I sigh and reach for my shirt.

Daisy shakes her head, flopping an arm over my chest. "You work too much! Anyway, I want to know more about what made you want to break up with me." The way her eyes are shining takes the sting out of the words.

"I didn't _want_ to break up with you, Daisy, I just didn't really see any other option." I explain, attempting to keep my voice steady as she casually traces her fingers along my arms.

"And the whole reason you thought I was cheating was that Dr Brennan and Agent Booth saw me trying on my cousin Lily's wedding dress?" Daisy is making her 'thinking' face - forehead creased, eyes wide, nose slightly wrinkled. I kiss the top of her head, making her grin.

"Yeah, Dr Brennan told me. She thought I'd be able to deal with the 'facts'. I guess I don't have her ability to compartmentalise."

Daisy laughs, before frowning again. "Wait, what were Dr Brennan and Agent Booth doing at Bertolino's anyway? Ohmygosh!" she sits up quickly. "Are they getting _married_? This is so exciting!"

"No, Daisy, do you honestly think I wouldn't tell you that?" Daisy's face falls slightly. "They were working a case to do with a dead bride, that's all."

"Oh." Daisy grabs her cardigan and begins doing up the buttons clumsily. "Well, then. I guess I'll leave you t -"

"Hey, hey." I cover her hands with my own, making her look at me. "You'll get rehired, okay? I mean, your dissertation uses pretty much all of the Amazonian rainforest in paper. Dr Brennan's gotta be impressed with that, right?" I look at her hopefully. Daisy can always be pretty unpredictable in her moods, and I'm a _psychologist_.

Thankfully, miraculously, Daisy's face breaks out into a huge smile. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere? That Mongolian barbecue place you like? My treat!"

My stomach rumbles at her words, but I will myself to be strong. "Daisy, I have three psychological profiles to finish, as well as paperwork on the latest case, and then at least five appointments -"

Daisy shakes her head at me, already pulling on her skirt and smoothing down her significantly rumpled hair. "Come on, Lancelot! Play hooky with me! I dare you."

"Daisy, I can't -"

"One, teeny-tiny vicarious thrill?" she pouts. Aw, crap. No _way_ I can resist that.

"Fine, just this once. Hand me my pants."

"Yay!" Daisy squeals, bounding to the door like a happy puppy. Deputy Director Hacker is going to be less than pleased about this, but frankly, I can't bring myself to care.

Daisy isn't cheating on me. Daisy loves me. Daisy is willing to take me to a restaurant that she pronounced 'icky' because she knows how much I love it. Beautiful, funny, wonderful Daisy.

We link arms and walk out into the corridors of the FBI, an extremely happy, extremely _together_ couple.

**A/N: Short but sweet? Just plain awful? Drop me a review and let me know!**

**Peace, **

**-Ellie :) **


End file.
